


Unforgettable Truth

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Unforgettable Truth- Ez has been dating Vanessa (OC) for a little over a year. She has finally agreed for him to meet her father. What happens when Ez recognizes her dad Happy Lowman from his past?Contains a bit of smut.*****Contains spoilers for season finale of Mayans*****





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. It was so loud, she could have thrown the damn thing against the wall. It wasn’t until she realized what day it was that she was ready to wake up.

“Babe today is the day. I’m so nervous,” she said as she leaned over and kissed her boyfriend of over a year, EZ, on the cheek.

“You’re nervous? I’m the one meeting your dad today,” he replied with a laugh.

“I’m nervous he will scare you away. He has done that to every other man I’ve ever been with,” she said as she looked over at him. 

“Babe, I’m not scared of anything,” he murmured as he leaned over and trailed wet kisses down her neck.

“You’ve never met my dad. You know his nickname right?”

“Tacoma killer, I know, I know you’ve said it about a hundred times.” 

It was true. She had mentioned her dad quite often to EZ. He knew he was a member of SAMCRO, he knew his nickname, and he knew he was a contract killer. None of this bothered him. He was a prospect for the Mayans, another outlaw club. EZ was the first person she had ever told all the detail about her dad because she knew he would understand. Even though EZ had heard so much about her dad, he has never met him or seen him, not even a picture. 

They met in high school, she lived with her mom in southern Cali instead of with her dad in Charming. They were good friends in high school, best friends even, and both had feelings for each other but they were both too afraid to ruin their friendship to tell each other. She was heartbroken when he started to date Emily and her heart about shattered when he went to prison. She visited him often and even wrote to him and called him but it was not the same. She had missed him so much and was so excited when he was let out for early release.  
They started dating while he was in prison, just after he found out he was eligible for the early release. That had been just over a year ago.  
“If you don’t stop that we will be late,” she said with a giggle as EZ continued to shower her neck with kisses.

“Nessa, I’m sure your pops won’t mind if we are little late,” he said as his mouth made his way back up to her mouth.

“He would if he knew why we were late,” she giggled as she threw the covers off of her, shivering when the cool air hit her skin.

“Okay, your right, let's get up and get ready. I gotta make a good first impression on your dad,” he said as he grudgingly sat up dangling his legs over the side of the bed.

“Speaking of which,” she said as she held up her phone to show her dad was calling. “Hey Dad, we will be leaving here in about a half hour so we will be at the clubhouse in about two and half hours,” she said with a wide smile across her face. She had always been a daddy’s girl, she even wanted to live with him growing up. Her mom and dad both decided it would be best for her to grow up outside of the club life. She visited him every other weekend, her parents meeting halfway to drop her off and pick her up. Her dad would make the trip to come to see her In between visits for daddy-daughter dinner dates when she was younger.

She finished the phone call with a quick love you, then hung up. EZ smiled over at her when he saw how happy she was to have just spoken to her dad.

“You really are a daddy’s girl, huh?” He asked with a teasing smile.

“Well lately I find myself being a bit more of a papi's girl,” she joked as she threw her pillow at him.

“Oh really? Why don’t you come show Papi just how much you like him,” he laughed as he threw the pillow back at her. She always joked about his nickname being Papi but never really meant it. She loved the playful banter it would create when she brought it up.

“Go get ready while I make the bed,” she said as he stepped onto the cold hardwood, floor stretching his arms over his head. She was mesmerized by him; he looked so good standing there in just his pajama pants. His defined muscles were very visible with the sunlight peeking through the curtain. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. Nessa started to pull the covers up on the bed, neatly tucking the edges in. She had always been a bit of a perfectionist and a neat freak. She put the pillows in their rightful places and smiled when she heard the shower turn on. 

She walked into the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind her. Making sure to be as silent as possible, she stripped her oversized T-shirt and panties off. Nessa then peeked into the shower and reached out to touch EZ’s back. 

“Fuck! you scared me, Ness,” he jumped a bit as he realized she was standing directly behind him. 

“Aweee, I'm sorry Papi,” Nessa laughed as she gently stroked his wet chest. The warm water that was dripping down him diverted over her hand when she touched him.

“You better quit it with that Papi shit or I may actually start making you call me that,” He chuckled leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I’d like to see you try,” she replied, a daring smirk spread across her face. He raised his eyebrows almost shocked by the sudden change of her mood. He crashed his lips into hers, the kiss filled with burning passion. He then ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips where he gripped tighter than he normally would. 

He pulled away from the kiss and used his grip on Nessa’s hips to turn her around, she bent forward putting her hands on the wall. He lined himself up with her and pushed into her rougher than he ever had. It was as if her smirk and earlier comment released a new version of himself.

Their sex life was always good, but he had never had the desire to punish her before this moment. 

“You thought it was funny to be cocky with me huh?” he ruffed out as he slammed back into her, causing her to reach for anything to grab onto. She moaned from the pressure she felt sliding into her. He slapped her ass hard. This was all a first for both of them. 

“I asked you a question,” he said harshly as he continued to pound deep into her. 

“Yeah, I did think it was a tad funny” she joked and let out a small giggle.  
He had one arm around the front of her waist ensuring she wouldn't slip from the water. His other hand directed a hard slap on her ass in response to her joke.

“You have to be taught a lesson,” He said as he took his right arm out from around her waist and his hand searched below for her sensitive spot. Nessa moaned in response as he rubbed her clit roughly while still pounding into her. His other hand slapped her ass again.

“What's my name?” he gasped out in a low gravelly voice. 

“Ezekiel,” She said, hardly able to concentrate on anything but the tightness that wound up in her lower abdomen. He once again slapped her ass, harder than the last time.

“What's my name?” He repeated. He could hardly hear her response over the moans she was letting out.

“P-Papi, oh god yes,” she screamed as she came undone around his cock, her walls clenched as she moaned again.

“That my good girl,” he managed to reply and then he came within her. The sound of the running water and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the bathroom.

“That was amazing. I didn't expect that.” Nessa breathed out as she turned around to face Ez, kissing him gently on the lips. Pulling back she saw the smug look on his face. 

“Okay, okay you win, I called you Papi, but don't get used to it,” she laughed as he raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, this will become a regular thing,” he said as he motioned between the two of them.

EZ quickly scrubbed his hair with soap then rinsed it, stepping out of the shower to let Nessa finish up in there. She quickly washed her body and hair making sure to put enough conditioner in to help with the bed head she woke up with. They got dressed, him wearing jeans and a t-shirt with his kutte and her wearing a leather jacket and jeans. 

“Ready?” he asked as he opened the door, letting her walk out before him.

“I guess,” a hint of worry still in her voice. 

“Nessa it will be fine, I promise,” he replied as he walked out the door behind her, locking the door before leading her to his bike. EZ handed Nessa her helmet before putting his on. She climbed onto his bike waited patiently for him to take his seat in front of her. 

The only reason she had agreed for EZ to meet her father today was because the club had to go meet with SAMCRO to make some sort of deal. She never really asked about club business that involved both the Mayans and the Sons. She wanted to be able to remain objective and not have to agree with one side or the other.  
EZ pulled out of the driveway and started the familiar drive to the Mayans’ clubhouse, which was only a few miles away. Nessa smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face and the breeze through the air. They pulled into the Mayans’ clubhouse a half hour late. All the other members were standing next to their bikes looking a little ticked off. 

“Finally, shit hermano, we been waiting for you,” Angel shouted quickly sitting on his bike and turning it on. 

“Sorry, I forgot to set the alarm,” Nessa said loudly enough so they could all hear her over the bike engines. EZ looked back at her with a smirk.

“What? Do you want them to know why we are really late?” she said quietly in his ear. He shook his head with a laugh. 

Everyone was on their bikes and ready within thirty seconds of them pulling up. They pulled out of the lot and started their two hour trip to Charming. 

Nessa always loved road trips on the back of EZ’s motorcycle. The warm wind doing wonders on her anxiety, she closed her eyes and took in the feeling of the sun shining down on her. She also loved to hold onto EZ extra tight, leaning into his shoulder she left a quick kiss on his neck. By the time they hit Charming; Nessa’s anxiety came back in full swing. They pulled up in the Teller-Morrow lot, smiling as she saw her dad and the rest of the club members step out of the clubhouse. It had just been rebuilt after the explosion that happened a few years back. The boys parked their bikes. EZ hadn't even turned his bike off yet before Nessa jumped off the back and ran into her dad's arms.

“Dad! I've missed you so much,” she exclaimed as Happy held her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go.

“I’ve missed you too Vanessa. How's my girl been?” he questioned as he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“Good, well kind of nervous for today but otherwise I'm great,” she said pulling back and looking up at Happy with a bright smile on her face. By now the members of both clubs were standing around each other, shaking hands and saying their hello’s. Nessa could hear various club members saying, “long time no see,” to each other. Angel and EZ were the last to walk up to the group.

“Okay, so which one of you is bedding my daughter?” Happy asked. Nessa elbowed him in the chest.

“Dad stop,” she said, a small smile on her face. She knew he was super overprotective of her.

Nessa looked around the group searching for EZ, she found him quickly he was staring at her dad. A look she had never seen from him before, his face mixed with shock, confusion, and anger.


	2. Part 2

EZ quickly grabbed Angels arm and turned around, whispering something in his ear. Nessa walked up to EZ and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled away quickly.  
“Babe what's wrong?” she questioned, pleading for an explanation as to why he was acting so weirdly. 

Happy walked up to his daughter and looked EZ in the eyes. Searching his face. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place him.  
“You the one dating my baby girl?” he asked. EZ managed to nod slowly in response. He then turned his gaze to Angel who was standing next to him, staring down at Happy with a look of disgust. 

“Babe, what's wrong?” Nessa repeated her earlier question with a shaky voice. 

“We need a minute with the club,” Angel said. Looking at Nessa's blue eyes, he could see the fear in them.

EZ and Angel walked away, the rest of the Mayans in tow as they made their way into the now empty garage.   
“Any idea wha’ that is abou’?” a voice from the back of the group asked, making his way in front of Nessa.

“Uncle Chibs! Oh my God, I missed you,” she said happily as he opened his arms and then held her close. He looked down at her with a bright smile. “And no, I don't know what's going on,” she replied, her smile quickly fading. 

“It’s okay, Lass, we will figure this ou’.” 

Once all of the Mayans club members were in the garage, Angel looked over at EZ who was not moving, just staring at the ground in a state of shock. Coco pulled the garage doors down.   
“What the hell is going on?” Bishop asked with a confused look on his face.

“EZ recognized Nessa’s dad. He’s the man that he saw driving the same car that was leaving the shop after our mom was killed,” Angel said, taking in a deep breath. “I'm not sure how to handle this, but we need answers,” he continued as he walked up to EZ and put an arm over his shoulder.

“We need to handle the club business before we unravel this personal stuff,” Bishop started. “But the minute we close the deal, we will figure this out. In the meantime, Angel, sit this one out, give Coco your proxy”

“So you are just going to act like that guy didn't kill our mom?!” EZ huffed out kicking the toolbox that was next to him.

“We don't know for sure it was him. He could have stolen that car,” Riz said.

“Bullshit!” EZ shouted a bit louder then he meant to.

“Are you forgetting that he is your girlfriend's dad?” Riz asked.

“He won't be my girlfriend's dad if he is the one who killed my mother. I can't stay with her if he did this.”

“Hermano, you came here to meet her dad. You were even going to ask him for his blessing to propose to her,” Angel said quietly.

“You know Angel, I thought you would be the one person who would understand this. That was OUR MOM he killed!” EZ yelled and kicked the toolbox again. He pulled one of the garage doors up and quickly walked out of the garage. The club members followed him. EZ walked past the members of SAMCRO, Nessa followed him.

“Babe please what is wrong?” she pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him. He ignored her and continued to walk, pulling his arm out of her grip. He put his helmet on quickly and drove off the lot in a flash. 

Nessa ran up to Angel with tears streaming down her face, “what the hell happened?” she questioned him. Happy grabbed his daughter and wrapped his arms around her holding her as more tears made their way down her face.

“Just some family drama, let's get to this club business,” Bishop said. He followed the members of SAMCRO into the clubhouse, leaving Happy and Nessa standing beside the picnic table alone. 

“Daddy, I don’t know what I did wrong,” she cried. Anger ran through Happy’s whole body, he hated seeing his baby girl like this. 

“Nessa, you didn't do anything wrong, I will get to the bottom of this. No asshole is going to storm off leaving my baby girl in this state,” he quietly said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She stood there in her dad's arms for a few minutes.

“You ready to go inside? I have to get into the chapel for this vote but I will be out as soon as we are done,” Happy asked, gently pulling back to look at his daughter's face. She nodded in response. Happy grabbed Nessa’s hand leading her into the clubhouse.  
She noticed Angel sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. 

“You going to be okay out here?” Happy asked her.

“Yeah dad, I'm okay,” she replied, plastering a fake smile on her face as she sniffled. She refused to let more tears fall down her face.

Happy walked into the chapel as Nessa walked behind the bar, grabbing a beer before sitting a couple of seats away from Angel. She sat there in silence, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She took a long sip of her beer then dialed EZ’s number.

“He isn't going to answer,” Angel noted as he looked over at her, “When he gets this mad he doesn't want to talk to anyone.”

“And why is he so damn mad? He was fine ‘til he got off his bike,” she shot Angel a look.

“All’s I'm saying is that he has seen your dad before, you know him and his perfect memory. Sometimes it's more of a curse than a blessing,” He replied, hiding the shock in his voice. Angel was pissed that this man was in the same car that left the shop right after his mom was killed. But unlike his brother, he refused to jump to conclusions. Even if Nessa’s dad did kill their mom, it wasn’t her fault.

EZ always had a hard time talking, or even thinking about his mother’s death. He was the one who found her laying there, lifeless. He always kicked himself for not getting there sooner or getting the plate number of the car that he had seen leaving the shop.  
He made his way down the streets of Charming, just needing to get away. Seeing a small bar he pulled over and walked in ordering a shot and a beer. He felt the familiar vibration of his phone and saw Nessa’s name and a picture of the two of them sprawl across the screen. He instantly put the phone down on the bar. It pained him to see her picture, she was so happy in it and, honestly, so was he.  
He loved Nessa more than anything but how could he be with her if her dad killed his mother? He downed the shot of tequila in front of him and cringed as the liquid burned his throat. He took a sip of his beer and ordered another shot.

Nessa and Angel sat in silence for about a half hour slowly sipping their beers until the chapel door opened and both clubs walked out. Bishop walked over to Angel.

“Where is EZ?” he asked.

“I don't know, he won't answer his phone.” 

“Go find him. He needs to be here for this,” Bishop replied, looking over at Nessa with a sad smile. 

“I'll go with you,” Nessa said as she hopped off her bar stool. Angel looked at her, about to protest but decided not to. He knew she wouldn't give up.

Happy hugged his daughter and asked if she wanted him to go with. When she shook her head no, she told him they would be back soon. 

Nessa climbed on the back of Angels bike and awkwardly held onto him as they took off. It didn't take long for them to find EZ’s bike outside of a bar down the street. Once Angel parked the bike they got off and walked into the bar.   
Nessa walked quickly over to where EZ sat at the bar and gave him a side hug.

“Stop,” was all he managed to say. She immediately smelled tequila on his breath.

“How much have you drank?” Angel asked as he pulled his wallet out and handing the bartender his credit card to pay the tab.

“Not nearly enough to forget,” he said as he downed the rest of his beer. Angel grabbed his phone, calling Bishop to have one of the SAMCRO members bring out the tow truck to drive him back to the clubhouse. 

“Babe, please tell me what's wrong,” Nessa begged as she sat down next to him. She felt Angel's hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to stop till the got back to the clubhouse.

“You want to know what's wrong? Your dad k-killed my mother,” He managed to slur out. Nessa stared at him in shock. She knew full and well that her dad is a contract killer but she never thought he would kill anyone she ever knew.

“No, no he wouldn't, he wouldn't kill a woman. It's not like him,” she said as tears started to flood her eyes. 

“He was driving the car I saw leave the shop right after she was killed. I saw him the n-night I got arrested,” he spat out right in her face. Angel grabbed his arm, ignoring the stares they were getting and dragged him outside, Nessa followed closely behind.

“None of this is her fault, you need to realize that. I know its hard for you to talk about mom but open your eyes and save this for the table,” Angel shouted inches away from his brothers face. They all looked up when they saw the TM tow truck pulling up. 

Nessa opened the door and EZ shrugged her off as he grudgingly climbed into the front seat of the truck that Chibs was driving. 

Nessa climbed on the back of Angels bike and they followed the truck back to Teller Morrow. She knew the conversation that was about to happen when they got back would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessa felt the familiar feeling of her anxiety creeping through her body as they pulled up to the TM Lot. Her heart was pounding so loud and fast, she could hear it in her ears after Angel shut his bike off. The tight feeling in her stomach and the overwhelming wave a nausea that overcame her as she saw EZ walk into the clubhouse was enough to make her breath hitch. She quickly followed Angel into the building and the sight she saw made her anxiety worse.

EZ was rushing towards Happy in a drunken state. Happy was sitting at the bar with a drink and was caught completely off guard when his head was slammed down on the hard bar top. Happy then felt the feeling of a gun held to his head.

Nessa started to shake as she saw all of the members of SAMCRO pull their guns out and point them at EZ. The Mayans quickly pulled their guns out as well, aiming at various members of the other club.

“What in the hell is the matter with you boy?” Happy asked, turning his head slightly so he could make eye contact with the man holding the gun to his head.

“Shut up! Why did you do it?” EZ managed to slur out, his head started to spin a bit as the alcohol spread through his body like fire.

“EZ please stop!” Nessa yelled, walking closer to him. He turned his head and saw the pleading look in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her so hurt by his actions. The tears streaming down her face made him almost rethink what he was doing. Almost. He quickly turned his attention back to Happy.

“You Ki-killed my mom! Why did you do it? Did someone hire you to do it?” EZ screamed directly in Happys ear.

“I have no clue what you are talking about,” Happy gruffed out, his usual gravelly voice had a hint of worry in it. This was something Nessa had never heard before. 

Tig moved a few feet forward slowly trying to gain some ground on EZ. Angels gun was aimed at Tig the whole time making sure he wouldn't attempt to shot his brother.This was the first time in years that the clubs had their guns pointed at each other and no one liked the feeling of it. 

“Don't play dumb!” EZ yelled as his head began to spin more.

Nessa managed to grab a handgun out of Angels pocket, She held the gun directly on EZ’s head. 

“Put the gun down,” she yelled, “Babe, I love you so much, but I swear to God, if you don't put the gun down, I will kill you!” she said as calm as she could. Her voice shaky with tears. 

“Wow, I guess you're just like your father, w-willing to kill someone,” he mumbled as he sent a burning look directly into Nessa’s eyes. Happy took this moment of distraction to grab EZ’s arm and twist it so the gun would fall out of his hands. He then got off the bar stool and held EZ by the back of his neck so his head was on the bar. You could hear the sighs that escaped almost everyone's mouths as they all lowered their guns. 

“You killed my mom! It was 8 years ago at the meat shop my family owns,” EZ started. “I saw a car out-outside the shop and then one night I saw you get into the same car,” he said his voice filled with anger, “I know y-you are a contract killer, who the fuck hired you?!” 

“You know how many car’s I have stolen? Probably more than 30!” Happy yelled into EZ’s ear.

“Don't even try to lie to me! I know it was you, wh-who hired you?” EZ asked, his words starting to slur worse than before. Nessa turned around and looked at everyone staring intently at Happy. 

“EZ, he wouldn't do it! He would never kill a women,” Nessa shouted as she gently pushed her dads hands off of EZ’s neck. She then stood him up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please babe just listen to me,” she started. EZ saw the look in her eyes but couldn't help the anger that was still rushing through his body. 

“He is a contract killer Ness! He will kill anyone for money,” EZ spat right in her face.

In reality she wasn't sure if her dad would kill a women. She wasn't sure just how far he would go for his club. He was such a good father to her, but she knew the other side of him as well. He was probably sent to kill someone else, but their mother got in the way. There must be some explanation for this. 

Nessa's thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt EZ slightly shove her out of his way. This caused Happy to yank EZ back and punch him in the face, hard. EZ’s reaction time was slower then usual, so when he went to return a punch, Happy grabbed his arm and twisted it. 

“Tha’s enough!” Chibs yelled. Everyone was silent trying to see what was going to happen next. Happy let go of EZ and backed up, grabbing his daughter and pulling her next to him.

“Don't you ever put hands on my baby girl again!” He shouted. 

“Dad he didn't mean to, he is just drunk. I promise he is a good guy,” Nessa said. She couldn't help the tears that, once again, began to stream down her face. Her eyes were sore from all the crying. She walked back up to EZ and hugged him once more. 

“Babe, please look at me,” she started, EZ looked her in her eyes. “I'm sorry about your mom, I know it is hard for you. But if my dad said he didn't do it then he didn't,” she continued as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

“I can't do this Ness, I'll always look at you and see you as the d-daughter of the man who killed my mom. He was in that car that was there th-that day. I'm sorry, I have to go,” He replied as he gently unwrapped her arms from around him. He started to stumble towards the door. Nessa quickly grabbed his arm.

“EZ please! Don't leave, I love you more than anything in this world.. We have been best friends for years. Please baby, don't go. I need you in my life. You are everything to me!” she cried out, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

“I can't do this, I'm sorry,” he said, then walked out of the clubhouse.

Happy wrapped his arms around his daughter as she sobbed into his chest. Nessa could never be angry at her dad, she knew it wasn't his fault this was all happening. She hated this feeling. The feeling of not being able to control a situation combined with the empty ache of her stomach that she felt every time she cried. Her eyes were burning from all the tears. She knew EZ was stubborn and would never let this go.

By the time she could catch her breath and the tears stopped, all the Mayans were gone. She had heard the sound of the bikes earlier but didnt think the whole club left. The main room of the clubhouse was empty except for her and her dad, who was still holding her. Happy rubbed his hand gently up and down her back as he looked down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I'm so sorry baby,” He whispered into her hair. 

“S’okay dad,” she said as she pulled away. Her heart literally hurt. She could feel each beat like it was a shock that was sent through her entire body. 

She was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that EZ would just walk out on her like that. He was her best friend. Even though he was drunk, she knew he would never come back to her. She knew he was gone for good. She also knew that he took half her heart with him when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was thinking of adding one more part that takes place in the future. Comment and let me know if you would like that please and as always thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four years since Nessa had seen EZ. She ended up staying in Charming, finding it too painful to even get her stuff from her home that she shared with him. She lived with her dad at first but she then got a job and moved out quickly. She had found out she was pregnant a month after EZ left her. 

She was very tempted to call him and tell him but she was afraid he wouldn't want anything to do with her or the baby. EZ rejecting their baby would have been much worse than her rejection.  
She cried tears of joy and sorrow the day her baby girl Mia was born. Mia looked so much like EZ it was hard for her to look at her without the memories of the baby’s father rushing back into her mind.   
Today was like any other day for Nessa and little Mia, who was now a little over three years old. Nessa would bring Mia over to the clubhouse to see Happy on her days off. She pulled into the parking lot at Teller Morrow and noticed that there were a lot more bikes than usual parked today. She shrugged it off, it wasn't unusual for the club to have the other charters come from time to time. 

“Grampaaaaa!” Mia yelled as she ran into Happy’s arms, almost tripping over her feet. 

“Hey, baby girl!” Happy cooed, a huge smile spreading across his face. He loved the days his granddaughter came to see him.

“chocky milk,” Mia said as she held up her purple sippy cup to show Happy.

“Wow, you must have been a good girl for mommy today to get chocolate milk!” Happy said with a laugh. 

“She helped mommy pick up her toys this morning,” Nessa said as she gave Happy a side hug, he placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Wow, your helping mom clean already?” Happy asked Mia who shook her head up and down happily sipping her chocolate milk. 

“Where is every-,”Nessa's words got cut off by the chapel doors opening. Tig and Chibs walking out with some of the Mayans. She couldn't even move when her eyes locked with EZ’s as he walked out of the room. 

EZ looked down at the little girl who was now sitting in Happy’s lap with a look of shock.

“Grampaaa look!” Mia yelled as she grabbed her stuffed bear off the table. Happy kissed the little girls forehead as she showed him her favorite toy.

“Mommy I hungry,” Mia said, her little brown eyes looking up at Nessa. 

Nessa stood there frozen, staring at EZ as he and Angel walked towards her. 

“Maybe Grampa can take you to go get a snack?” she asked finally able to respond as she looked over at Happy who immediately got up and brought Mia into the kitchen. Happy hadn’t known EZ was at the clubhouse today. He had just got back from a run with the rest of the club, he was aware that some of the Mayans would be here to talk with Chibs and Tig but he didn't even know the kid was still in the club. 

Nessa watched EZ and Angel both stare at the little girl who looked over Happy’s shoulder waving to her mom. They both knew that she was EZ’s; she resembled him completely. 

“She mine?” EZ asked, he already knew she was but he had to be sure. Nessa just stared at him not sure of how to reply. Angel took this as his cue to walk away, he and the other club members all walked outside leaving just the two of them in the clubhouse alone to speak. 

“Ness, is she mine?” he repeated as he looked her dead in the eye. She shook her head yes, not able to form any words. She already felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away not wanting to show any weakness.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

“You walked out on me, didn't think you would want anything to do with us,” she replied sharply. “I lost my best friend and the love of my life all in one day, you didn't even give it a second thought,” she added.

“I thought about you every day for the past three years. If you would have told me I may have come back or at least would want to be in my kid's life,” he replied a bit of anger in his tone. He knew this was his fault but he couldn't help the anger that rose within him. 

“Mia,” was all she said.

“What?” 

“Your kid, her name is Mia and she is three years old.” A single tear slid down her cheek as she said that. The guilt of her not telling him came rushing back. She felt awful for it. He was her best friend for ten years, she should have told him. But then again, he decided to leave.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I still love you and I know I fucked up bad. I don't know if your Dad killed my mom or not but I have to get past that for this little girl. I want to be in her life if you will let me,” he said as he stepped closer to Nessa putting his arms around her waist. She stepped back quickly.

“You can be in her life, but I don't think we can get back together,” she said a few more tears rolled down her face. “It took me two years to get over you. Seeing my, I mean our, daughter looks exactly like you made it so hard to get over you. But I had to, for her. I was so angry at her when she came out of me looking exactly like you and she didn't deserve that,” Nessa could no longer stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. 

EZ stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. She knew that Mia deserved to know who her father was and EZ deserved a chance to get to know her daughter, even if this would be hard for her.

“I understand, I'm so sorry I put you through all of this,” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

“Mommy look!” Mia yelled as she came out of the kitchen holding up a chocolate chip cookie, she quickly stopped as she saw her mom crying and a someone she did not know holding her.

“Mommy okay?” Mia asked as she unsurely walked up to her mom. 

“Yes, baby girl, Mommy’s okay” Nessa replied as she grabbed the little girl in her arms. Mia looked curiously at EZ as she took a bite of her cookie.

“Everything okay?” Happy asked as he walked out of the kitchen and saw his daughter wiping tears off her face. 

“Yeah Dad, we’re good,” she said with a small smile on her face. Happy walked up to her and kissed the top of her head before walking out to join the rest of the club outside. He knew Nessa needed this moment. 

“Mia, this is mommy’s friend EZ, ” Nessa said. She didn't want to introduce him as her father yet. She wanted to make sure EZ would actually stay around and show interest in Mia.

“EeeeZzz?” Mia asked. He chuckled at how drawn out she made his name sound.

“Yup that's my name,” he said with a smile. Nessa took Mia and sat on the couch with her on her lap. EZ sat down next to them. 

“Looook” Mia said as she held her cookie and chocolate milk up to EZ to show him.

“That looks yummy! You must really like chocolate” He replied to his little girl with a bright smile.

“Yaaa, I love chocky!” she giggled as she took a bite of the cookie. 

“What's your bear's name?” EZ asked Mia.

“Mr. Nuggles” he could hardly understand her with her mouth full of cookies. Nessa looked over at EZ with a big smile, she was happy and shocked at how easy he was able to talk to Mia. She was still mad at him for leaving but she knew that, with time, that her anger would fade away as she saw how he interacted with their daughter. 

The guilt she felt earlier for not telling EZ about Mia quickly leaving her mind as she saw them together. Even though she and EZ would probably not get back together, or at least not anytime soon, she was happy to see him take interest in their daughter. 

 

A/N: Thanks for reading! let me know what you think of the ending =)


End file.
